John F. Deane
John F. Deane (born 1943) is an Irish poet and novelist.Anthology of Irish Writing Life Deane was born on Achill Island, off the coast of Co. Mayo.John F. Deane (Ireland, 1943, Poetry International. Web, Jan. 19, 2017. Career Deane published several collections of poetry and some fiction.John F. Deane He served won Artist-in-residence}residencies in Bavaria, Monaco and Paris. He founded Poetry Ireland and The Poetry Ireland Review in 1979. In 1985 he founded Dedalus Press. He became editor of Poetry Island in 2011. Recognition Deane won the O’Shaughnessy Award for Irish Poetry, the Marten Toonder Award for Literature, and poetry prizes from Italy and Romania. Deane was elected Secretary-General of the European Academy of Poetry in 1996. He has been shortlisted for both the T.S. Eliot Prize and the Irish Times Poetry Now Award. He is a member of Aosdána, the body established by the Arts Council to honour artists “whose work had made an outstanding contribution to the arts in Ireland”. In 2007, the French Government honoured him by making him a Chevalier of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres. Publications Poetry *''Stalking After Time''. Dublin: Profile, 1977. *''Island'' (illustrated by Barbara Deane). Dublin: St. Bueno, 1978. *''High Sacrifice''. Dublin: Dolmen, 1981. *''Voices''. Portree, Skye, UK: Aquila, 1983. *''Winter in Meath''. Dublin: Dedalus, 1985. *''Road, with Cypress and Star'' (engravings by John Behan). 1988. *''Far Country''. Dublin: Dedalus (Editions, No. 1), 1992. *''The Stylized City: New and selected poems''. Dublin: Dedalus, 1991. *''Island: One man’s place''. Dublin: Poolbeg Press, 1994. *''Christ, with Urban Fox''. Dublin: Dedalus / NY: White Pine Press, 1997. *''Toccata and Fugue: New and selected poems''. Manchester, UK: [[Carcanet Press|Carcanet], 2000. *''The Hero, Home''. Dublin: Dedalus, 2001. *''Manhandling the Deity''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2003. *''The Instrument of Art''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2005. *''Achill: The Island''. Achill, Ireland: Redfoxpress, 2009.Search results = au:John F. Deane, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 23, 2014. *''Eye of the Hare''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2011. Novels *''One Man’s Place''. Poolbeg, 1994. *''Flightlines''. Poolbeg Press, 1995. *''In the Name of the Wolf''. Dublin: Wolfhound Press, 1999. *''Undertow''. Belfast: Blackstaff Press 2002. Short fiction * The Coffin Master, Blackstaff Press, 2002 *''Walking on Water''. Dublin: Dedalus 1994. *''Free Range''. Dublin: Wolfhound, 1994. *''The Coffin Master, and other stories''. Belfast: Blackstaff, 2000. *''The Heather Field, and other stories''. Belfast: Blackstaff, 2007. Translated *Philippe Jones, The Breath of Words. Dublin: Dedalus, 2003. Edited *''Six American Poets''. Dedalus, 1989. *''The Cold Heaven: Irish poetry of faith and doubt''. Dublin: Wolfhound Press, 1990. *''The Dedalus Irish Poets''. Dublin: Dedalus, 1992. *''From the Marrowbone''. Dublin: Columba Press 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Ricorso.net.Works, John F. Deane, Ricorso.net. Web, Oct. 23, 2014. See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *Three poems by John F, Deane *John F. Deane (Ireland, 1943) at Poetry International (6 poems) *Poetry by John F. Deane *World Poetry Portfolio #19: John F. Deane at Molossus (11 poems) ;Audio / video *John F. Deane at YouTube ;About *John F. Deane at Carcanet Press *John F. Deane at The Poetry Project *John F. Deane at the British Council *John F. Deane at Ricorso.net *John F. Deane Official website. Category:1943 births Category:Irish poets Category:Irish writers Category:Living people Category:Aosdána members Category:People from County Mayo Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets